Septagons Suck
by lilykinz200
Summary: I like Kyle. Kyle likes stan. Stan likes Wendy. Wendy likes Cartman. Cartman likes Butters. Butters likes Kenny. Kenny likes me. I'm sooo Screwed.  Bad Language... Too many pairings... Including: STYLE BEBEXWENDY STENDY KYLEXBEBE BUNNY   Many More. REVEIW


Septagons Suck

A/N

Really Random. I kinda just dont know what this is...

I like Kyle. Kyle likes stan. Stan likes Wendy. Wendy likes Cartman. Cartman likes Butters. Butters likes Kenny. Kenny likes me.

A love Septagon?

Fuck.

There he is... My love. I've loved him for a long, long time. But he barely knows I exist. He once knew I liked him, but he probably thinks I got over that. Well, I didn't. But The guy of my dreams likes his Super Best Friend. Yup! Kyle likes Stan. But they'll never end up together, right? Cuz Stan likes, scratch that, LOVES Wendy. MY Super Best Friend. But Wendy isn't really into Stan anymore. She is more into a certain manipulative fatass. Otherwise known as Eric Cartman. Who likes someone that of course, isn't Wendy. He likes that little blonde Fag... Butters. Who loves Kenny, the school Whore. Who, of course, is in love with me. I'm screwed.

Kenny just asked me out. Ew. I said no, and he tried to kiss me. That perv. He doesnt take 'no' for an answer. Ugh. Butters looked so sad when Kenny came to talk to me instead of him. Maybe he'll move on... And go to Cartman. So Cartman can be taken so Wendy will go back to Stan and Kyle will be mine.

That is not going to happen anytime soon...

WENDY ASKED CARTMAN OUT. And guess what the Fatass said? YES! Ugh. Now Kyle is going to make a move on Stan and everything will be ruined! Maybe if iItalk to Kyle... But no. I'm to damn nervous to ask him out. Besides, if his sights are set on Stan, what can I do?

yes! Yes! YES! Stan said no to Kyle! HE SAID NO! YAYAYAYAY! He was all like 'Dude, im not into you like that.' and I am all YAY! Oh thank god! Kyle seemed unfazed but I knew he was really really crushed about it. Which makes now the perfect time to catch him on the rebound!

Wendy caught Cartman Cheating on her. With Butters. It is kind of funny, but I feel really bad for her. Of course she went right back to her one TRUE love, Stanley Marsh. Which leaves MY love crushed even more than just after his rejection! I better go find him.

I think I need a knife. A big sharp one. So I can stab Kenny McCormick right in the face. He fucking took my man. Ugh! I saw Kenny kissing Kyle behind the school at lunch. Goddamnit. Maybe it was just Kenny being horny and using Kyle? Or they really were passionately kissing. Fuck. fuckfuckfuckfuck.

Kyle was crying today! NOO! I dont know EXACTLY why, but I feel as though it is Kenny related, since whenever Kenny was around, Kyle avoided him. NOW Is my chance to get in on the Brovlofski! Which class does he have 6th period?

He smiled and Said Yes. HE SAID YES! OH MY FUCKING GOD I CANT BELIVE HE SAID YES! I asked him out and he smiled his ADOREABLE smile and said 'Yeah!' AIEE! I'm gonna explode with the Happy-ness. He even held my hand and walked me to my last class! YEAHYEAHYEAH! I think imma have a spaz attack!

Butters dumped Cartman! HAH! he just said 'it's over' and walked right to the Man whore Kenny. Oh, I'm very proud of little Butters for actually having a back-bone. Sooo sweet! Kenny looked pretty damn happy to! Cartman on the other hand, ran to the bathroom and I think he was crying. Pussy.

Kyle Kissed me! HE KISSED ME ON THE LIPS! It was AMAZING! sparks flew! I know he felt it to! He looked so much happier than I had ever seen him before. It was beatiful. He asked me to go see a movie with him on Friday, and I like had a heart attack. I dont know if I can wait another second!

Wendy. Is. Being. A. Bitch. She says she is gonna break up with Stan. She doesnt even have a good reason! She KNOWS if she breaks up with Stan, Kyle is gonna go for him. Its like she WANTS to ruin this for me! Im finally happy and she is just bitching about everything. Ugh.

She did it. She broke up with Stan. Kyle hasnt said anything about it to me, but I'm still paranoid. Kyle really liked Stan, I dont know if he is happy enough with me. FUCKING WENDY! ugh. Why cant she just stay with one guy? Named Stan...

Okay, Kenny broke up with Butters. Poor kid is a mess. Kenny isnt even sorry about it. He can be SUCH a bitch sometimes. I think he likes me again, but I'm not really sure. Who knows? With Kenny, he is probably in love with ten different girls at once.

Kyle and I had our date. It went... Well... He was just so unfocused the whole time. He is most certainly thinking about Stan. I dont even know why I'm trying, he's in love with someone and it's not me. I think I need to break up with him so he wont feel bad about breaking up with me. Ugh. I really hate Stan for existing.

I was about to break up with Kyle, when Stan came up to us. He asked to borrow Kyle for a second. They kissed, Kyle said he was really sorry, and I sighed. I knew they were meant for eachother. Fuck The world. I'll be single forever.

Cartman. Is. Going. Out. With. Kenny. HOLY SHIT. Kenny really is a major man whore. I cant belive it and neither can anyone else really. But hey, it's not my buisness who Kenny is Fucking. But the wierd thing is Wendy didnt care that her Ex-Boyfriend is going out wirh the Whore. Wierd.

I figured something out about me today. Im Bi-Sexual. And I have a girlfriend. Named Wendy Testaburger. It kind of just happened. A homework session became a make-out session really really fast. But now it's official, I'm Dateing my Super Best Friend.

Butters is Goth. It's really, really funny. Since no one likes him he started hanging out with the goth kids and now he's dateing that Fat Bitch Henrietta. I hope they are happy in their Misery.

I look at my beatiful Girlfriend next to me. I look at my Ex and her Ex making out on the other side of the cafeteria. I see the Man-Whore and the Fatass holding hands and walking towards the bathroom. I see The goth couple kissing but then stopping every three seconds to take a drag on their cigarettes. I realize, this is how it's supposed to be.

Love,

BEBE STEVENSA/N

What'd yah think? 


End file.
